


Tomorrow

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Scowling, the Sewer King stood near two pet alligators under the streets.





	Tomorrow

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King stood near two pet alligators under the streets. He remembered sending his children to steal lots and lots of pretties with food for their king one hour ago. They never returned. If his children returned with empty hands? Very few pretties? His pet alligators were hungry. 

The Sewer King recalled society shunning him recently. Others hitting him. Forcing him to flee to the sewer. Forcing him to use children to pick pockets. 

The Sewer King turned to his pets. He saw concern in their eyes. 

What was tomorrow going to be like? Zero pretties with food? 

 

THE END


End file.
